


Sammy’s Depraved Cunt

by debauchedsammy (deanisbi67)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Desperation, Drabble, Incest, Lolita, M/M, POV John Winchester, Panty Kink, Parent/Child Incest, Sam Winchester as Lolita, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbi67/pseuds/debauchedsammy
Summary: John arrives from a week-long case to Sam presenting himself in heels, panties, and desperation.





	Sammy’s Depraved Cunt

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was inspired from a post on Tumblr [https://debauchedsammy.tumblr.com/post/188728036301/sammys-depraved-cunt-sam-presents-himself-as-john]

Sam presents himself as John enters the motel room. He barely has his tie off when Sam bends over the couch. He has been gone just five days for a case. Apparently, that is long enough for Sam’s deviant mind to bring John fresh torment. When he is a foot away, he sees Sam’s cunt is as pink as the panties that fall off his spread legs. Nude heels keep them from touching the floor. He wants to lick his way inside but Sammy’s frantic shaking tells him now is not the time to be soft or gentle.  
“Baby girl.”


End file.
